


Tiny, Tiny, Little Things

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Alaska, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, kid Rust
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: 2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。本編には出てこないラストの父親及び、妻クレア、娘のソフィアを登場させています。本文はほぼ頒布当時のままです。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 2





	Tiny, Tiny, Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。本編には出てこないラストの父親及び、妻クレア、娘のソフィアを登場させています。本文はほぼ頒布当時のままです。

寒さが厳しくなりはじめた初冬の朝、ラストは後ろ髪を引かれる思いで暖かな寝床から起き出し、犬たちに餌と水をやった。餌を入れたブリキのバケツからは、傍目には暖かそうな湯気が立ちのぼり、ラストは尾を振りながらバケツに鼻づらを埋める二頭のマラミュートたちの首すじを、そっと順番に掻いてやってから、家の中に戻った。その朝は父が朝食を作る当番で、狭い玄関にはサワードウの匂いが漂っていた。  
父とラストのあいだでは、すべての家事をそれぞれが交代制でこなすことになっていて、周期は一週間ずつと決まっていた。その日は日曜日で、週のはじまりにあたり、したがってこれから土曜までのあいだ、父が朝食を、ラストが犬たちの世話を担当することになる。キッチンへの入り口の横の壁に、ノートを破りとって作った表が貼られていて、どちらがどの家事を担当するのか、ひとめでわかるようになっていた。玄関と同じく狭いキッチンは暖かく、ひとつだけの窓ガラスは湯気で曇っていた。  
ラストはテーブルに着くと、用意されていた父と自分のマグカップに、大きな薬缶から熱い紅茶を注いだ。テーブルの上には、ざらざらした食感の茶色い砂糖とバターと、秋の終わりに作り溜めしておいたベリーのジャムも乗っていて、父がいつも紅茶にスプーン二杯分の砂糖を入れることをラストは知っていたけれど、それを入れようか入れるまいか考えているうちに、振り向いた父がラストの目の前にパンケーキの乗った皿を置いた。  
ありがとう、とラストは言い、父がテーブルに着くのを待った。皿の上には、サワードウパンケーキが二枚と、ベーコンがひときれ、スクランブルエッグの黄色いかたまり。父はスクランブルエッグを作るとき、ゆっくりと木べらを動かすので、卵には大きなひだができている。温かな食物の入り混じった匂いが立ちのぼってきて、ラストは耳の奥で音が鳴り響くのを感じた。外からではなくて、内側から聞こえてくるような感じ。いつも聞こえるわけではないし、何がきっかけで聞こえるのかもわからないのだが、時々、そういうことがあった。音ではなくて、色が見える時もあるし、口の中に味を感じる時もある。今日のそれは、降り始めた雨が、トウヒの葉を叩く時の音をラストに思い出させた。無数の針のような緑の葉に落ちる、数知れない雨粒の音。  
最初のうち、ラストは皆が同じように、匂いに音を感じたり、味に色を感じたりしているのだと思っていたが、どうやらそういうわけではないのだと気づき始めていた。ラストは目を閉じて、その音を聞いた。不快な音ではなかったから。トウヒの葉の、すんとした匂いまでもが嗅ぎとれそうな気がした。音はすぐに止み、ラストが目を開けると、父がじっとこちらを見ていた。父の眼差しはまっすぐで、そこにはどういった感情のかけらも読み取れず、ラストはすぐに視線を皿に落として、フォークを取り上げ、玉子をすくった。音が、とラストは言って、ベーコンの脂の匂いのついた柔らかい玉子を口に入れた。音が聞こえた。  
食べ物を口に入れたまま喋るんじゃない、と父は静かに言った。それで？ 今度は何が聞こえたんだ。  
ラストは玉子を飲みくだした。父には隠し事ができたためしがなかった。普段とはちがう何かがあると、すぐにそれを察知するセンサーみたいなものが、父には備わっているようだった。自分が狩りの獲物だったら、多分真っ先に父に狩られていたのではないだろうか。ラストは熱い紅茶をひと口飲んで、口の中の玉子の味を洗い流してから、雨が降るときみたいな音、と言い、次いで、父が何も言わないので、きちんと言い直すことにした。  
「森の中にいて、降ってきた雨がトウヒの葉に当たる音を聞いているみたいだった」  
父は、そうか、とだけ言って、ジャムの瓶に手を伸ばし、赤黒い色をしたジャムをスプーンですくってパンケーキの上に乗せた。ラストは紅茶をもうひと口飲んだ。それは濃くてわずかに渋く、ジャムと同じくらい赤黒い色をして見えた。ラストは自分のマグカップに砂糖を三杯放り込み、少しためらったあとに、父のマグカップにもスプーン二杯分の砂糖を入れた。父はフォークでパンケーキをちぎりながらかすかに頷いた。父の考えを、ラストはこれまできちんと読めたためしがなかったのだが、その時の父の仕種が、ありがとうに相当するものだということだけはわかった。  


署の資料室は電灯を点けてもどこか薄暗く、埃と、古くなった紙の匂いが常に漂っている。人の出入りの激しい部屋ではないので、いつも大抵はしんと静かで、皮膚に感じる温度も低い。資料は大半が紙なので、火気が厳禁で、おおっぴらには煙草が吸えないという点を除けば、ラストはこの隔離されたような空間が好きだった。ついさっき、逮捕してきた容疑者の自白を引き出すのに成功したところで、諸々の決め手になったのは、被害者の左眉の上に付いていた、指輪をはめたまま殴りつけたと思われる殴打の痕跡だった。はっきりした跡じゃないから、種類の特定は難しいぞと鑑識には告げられ、けれどもラストには、先の事件で参照した資料の山の中に、ひっかかるものがあった。それで、マーティには、お前またかよと幾分うんざりされながらも資料室に引きこもる日々を送り、結果としては手がかりを掘り起こすのに成功したのだった。左眉の上に残された、ひとつしかない指輪の跡。  
指輪を外したろう？ とラストは取調室で、容疑者に言った。一度殴りつけて、跡が残ると気付いたから外した。今回も、前回も。その指輪、父親から譲り受けたものだと言ったな。受けついだのは指輪だけなのか？ お前の親父は、お前を殴る前に、ちゃんと指輪を外したんじゃないか？ お前と違って。  
容疑者はパイプ椅子の上でふるえていた。人を追いつめるのは、とラストは思う。狩りの獲物を追いつめるより、時としてはるかに簡単だ。  
後片付けをしてくると言い残して、ラストは資料室に下りてきた。事務机の上に散らばった資料を整頓して、ファイルに戻し、年代別に仕分けられた箱に入れて所定の位置に置く。コンピューターとコピー機の電源を落とし、資料として使えそうなのでコピーしておいた紙の束を、黒い大判のノートに挟み込む。ノートを閉じ、管理室の女性職員に軽く挨拶をして資料室をあとにする。階上へ続く階段に出たところで、上からマーティが下りてくるのにぶつかった。マーティは右手に持ったビニールの袋を差し上げて、飯を買ってきた、と言った。  
「終わったか？ 上はまだごちゃごちゃしてる。資料室で食おう」  
「片付けてきたばかりだぞ」  
「なにもパーティをしようって言ってるんじゃないんだ。上でスティーブの、やっかみ半分の嫌味を聞きながら食いたいって言うんなら別だけどな」  
マーティはさっさと資料室の扉を引き開け、いいから来いとラストを促した。管理室に首を突っ込んで、すまんちょっと邪魔すると声をかけ、事務机の上にビニール袋を置いた。中から、持ち帰り用の紙コップに入ったコーヒーと、プラスチックのテイクアウト容器をふたつ取り出して並べ、椅子を引き寄せて腰かけた。ラストは礼を言って、コーヒーのカップを手に取り、椅子は使わずに、事務机の端に腰を預けた。  
「まあとにかく終わって良かったよ。お前覚えてるか？ 三日前の夜、俺がここに様子を見に来た時のこと」  
ラストは内心で首を傾げた。覚えていない。両てのひらに感じる液体の温度のあたたかさに、まるで生きているのは自分ではなく、このカップの中身のようだと思う。カップにかぶせられたプラスチックの蓋を外すと、コーヒーの匂いが立ちのぼり、紙と埃以外の匂いを嗅いだのは何日ぶりだろうとラストは思った。  
「すまん。覚えてない」  
正直にそう言うと、マーティは、だと思ったと言ってため息をついた。  
「お前に聞いたんだよ、ここ二十四時間で、何を食ったか言ってみろってな。お前、自分がなんて答えたか知ってるか？ 資料から目を離しもしないで、〝ロビタシン〟って言ったんだぞ」  
ラストは熱いコーヒーをひとくち啜った。苦い。お前は平気なのかもしれないが、見てるこっちが落ち着かないんだよ、とマーティは疲れたような口調で言った。  
咳止めシロップはどう考えても食い物じゃないからな。おかしな相棒を持ったこっちの身にもなれ。  
普段なら、ここでマーティの嫌がりそうな精神論でもまじえて反撃をするところなのだが、今は、そんなことはどうでもいいという気がした。ガス欠なのかもしれない。  
マーティが無言で突き出してきたテイクアウト容器を受け取り、蓋を開ける。豚の腕肉のかたまりのバーベキューをスライスしたものと、ビスケット。さやいんげんとソルトポークの煮込み。茹でたとうもろこし。食べ物はまだ温かく、湯気をたてていて、それぞれが、驚くほどはっきりとした匂いを立ちのぼらせていた。豚肉の甘い脂の匂い、舌の先で潰せそうなほどくたくたに煮込まれたいんげんの、塩分の効いた青臭い匂い、溶かしたバターのように黄色いとうもろこしの、陽の光のような明るい匂い。  
そういえば、とラストはぼんやりと思う。季節はもうそろそろ夏になるのではないだろうか。  
そう思った途端に、耳の奥で音が鳴り響いた。微細と言ってもいいほど小さな何かが、無数に落ちてきてたてる音。ビーズ。沢山の。

それは初夏に、どこかの家の庭先で開かれていたガレージセールで売られていたもので、四角い透明なプラスチックの、小さな箱に入っていた。白や薄い水色やぼんやりした黄色の、淡い色合いばかりの細かなビーズが詰まっていて、学生だという売り主の女の子は、派手な色はほとんど使っちゃったのと言った。それでもクレアは、それを見て綺麗だと言い、値段を聞いて、そのビーズを買ったのだった。両腕に、おとなしく眠っている赤ん坊の柔らかな重みを感じながら、その微細な粒を眺め、ラストは、この小さな物体に糸やらテグスやらを通して、模様や絵を作り出すのに費やす忍耐を思った。マスタードの種より小さいと呟くと、それを耳にしたクレアは、愉快そうに笑った。  
この子がもうちょっと大きくなったら、とクレアは言った。これで遊びたがるかもしれない。女の子はこういうものが好きだから。  
そのビーズは小さなキャンディの空き缶に移され、引き出しにしまわれて、小さな赤ん坊のいる家庭の忙しさに取り紛れ、しばらくはそこにあることすら忘れられていた。それがある時、どういうわけだったか引き出しの外に出ていて、よちよち歩きをはじめたばかりだったソフィアが、キッチンの床に座り込んでその缶の蓋を開けようとしているのにラストは出くわした。まちがって中身を口に入れでもしたら大変なので、娘の手から缶を取り戻そうと手を伸ばした矢先に、蓋は勢いよく外され、反動で飛び出してきたビーズが、いっせいにキッチンの床に散らばって跳ねた。ささやかな雨のような音が、つかの間、キッチンに降り注いで静かになり、やってきたクレアは、板張りの床の、溝に嵌まり込んだ無数のビーズを見て、困った顔をした。  
傾きかけた陽の光が窓から差し込んで床を照らし、散らばった淡い色の無数のビーズを、細かな氷のかけらの群れのようにきらめかせていて、それはまるで本当に雪か氷のようで、溶けてなくなってしまわないのが不思議に思われた。そしてその、ささやかだが揺るぎないきらめきを見た娘が、嬉しそうに声を上げて笑ったのだった。きれい、とクレアも言い、面倒な片付けを始める前に、三人してその光景を眺めたのだった。散らばったビーズのただ中に突き進んでいかないよう、娘をおさえながら。

「おい……おい！」マーティの怪訝そうな声がして、ラストは我に返った。  
「なんだお前、いきなり固まるなよ。また何か妙なものが見えたり聞こえたりしたのか」  
自分の共感覚については、早い段階でマーティに話をしてあった。変人扱いをされる分には構わなかったが、それが原因で、パートナーとしての関係に破綻をきたし、仕事に差し障りが出るようなことがあっては困ると思ったのだ。  
ある感覚が引きがねになって、もうひとつの感覚を呼び起こす。俺が特殊なわけじゃない。そういう人間は結構あちこちにいるし、人智を超えた、何かの能力ってわけでもない。アクセスできない脳の奥で起こる感覚の混信だ。現実には、何の影響も及ぼさない。幻と同じだよ。俺の場合は、潜入捜査時代の後遺症と言ってもいい幻覚もそこに絡んでくるから面倒だが、自分が、そこにありもしない何かを、あるように感じてるだけだってことはわかってる。  
理解したのかしていないのか、その時マーティは腕を組み、眉をしかめてラストの話を聞いていた。まあいい、どう解釈するかはこいつの勝手だ、そうラストは思った。  
「……なんでもない。ちょっと考え事をしてた」  
ラストは首を横に振ってそう言った。  
「……そういうのは後にしろ。とりあえず飯を食えよ」  
そう言って、マーティは備え付けのナイフとフォークを取り上げ、豚肉を切って頬張ると、満足げに口元をゆるめた。ラストは食べ物を見下ろした。なんとなく、この温かな色をした物体の数々が消えてしまうのは、もったいない気がした。  
「おい、眺めてないでさっさと食えって。冷めちまうだろ」  
苛立ったようなマーティの声が飛んできて、ラストはフォークを手に取り、思い出したようにもう一度礼を言った。フォークでいんげんをすくい、口に入れる。マーティはぶっきらぼうに、いいんだよ、と言った。とにかく落ち着かないんだ。お前が食ってるところを見るまではな。  
黒胡椒と塩の効いたいんげんを咀嚼しながら、ラストはマーティを眺め、本当にわかりやすい男だと思った。ほんの少し注意して見さえすればわかる。この男は多分あきれるほどにむきだしだ。そして本人は、全くそれに気付いていない。おそらく、とラストは思う、この男が獲物だったら、俺はきっと真っ先に、こいつを狩ることができる。  
その確信は奇妙な安心感を伴って、ほんのつかの間のあいだ、ラストの内側を、小さな炎のように照らした。  



End file.
